warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Project Security/Archive 3
Accusing (discussion) If you want to accuse someone of being a vandal/troll/flamer, what should you do? Should we have a form for that? Maybe something like this: (EXAMPLE) What is their username?: Sandpaw. Are they a vandal, troll, or flamer?: Flamer. Evidence, if any?: Go on Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki, Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art, and Talk:Brackenstorm. Additional detaills?: Sandpaw is cyberbullying Echomist. Do you know how long this has been going on for?: About 3 days. I think it's a great idea, and it would probably encourage people to report troublemakers to us. For example, does anyone remember that time someone was going around telling people that Hawkfire, Cloverfang and I were blind, mean, and cold? I really would have appreciated it if someone had told me. Sparrowsong 17:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I like this idea. And if the user/IP erases their evidence, maybe we can also include the time and date revision (am I confusing anyone?). --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 02:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Not a bad idea, Rain. Sparrowsong 02:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Question Erm, what's a 'Troll'? -Leaf http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troll_(Internet). Sparrowsong 23:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) What's the difference between a troll, flamer, and vandal? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 02:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) It's hard to explain, but I'll try. In a nutshell, a flamer is a user who poses inflammatory (hence the name) comments to get angry responses out of people. Example of flaming: "You stupid idiot :P. Your fanfictons suck. You can't write worth crap. Squirrelflight was severely OOC. The recycled plot you used is extremely cliched. Also, blah blah blah isn't allowed in fanfictions! I've reported this! Have a crappy day XD." A troll is a lot like a flamer. An example of trolling could be: "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! THIS WIKI SUCKS. YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL SO MEAN TO ME. %*#$!&@ YOU." Or: "Tee hee hee, I just peed my pants! kfjkyilajoe;tmaw!!!! Warriors is awesome!!!! P.S. I am not a troll." Y'know? And a vandal? That's a user who either creates nonsense pages or spams and adds nonsense to already existing ones. Hope I explained it. Sparrowsong 02:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me! I was really confused. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 00:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Join I would love to join the jury. Very creative idea, Mossflight. I love it! :) HawkfireTalk! 23:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Mossflight 23:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Protecting Evidence Don't you think that while a trial is going on, the pages with the evidence on them should be protected so that the accused won't log out and use their IP to remove all the evidence? I'm just about to do that to the pages with evidence against Brineminnow. I want to know what you guys think of the idea. Sparrowsong 20:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) You're right, they should be. It completely slipped my mind, but I think it's a great idea. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter']] 21:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :You could undo the Edit. Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Cyberbullying Video I recently came across a very good video on cyberbullying. I think you guys should probably watch it. Here it is. --Sparrowsong 19:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Should cyberbullies be considered trolls or flamers? I say flamers. Sparrowsong 21:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Should cyberbullying be considered trolling or flaming? Trolling Flaming Flamers? Err, I might sound stupid but what is a flamer? --IcyLet's Go 2010! 21:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) This is copied from Sparrowsong's answer above: In a nutshell, a flamer is a user who poses inflammatory (hence the name) comments to get angry responses out of people. Example of flaming: "You stupid idiot :P. Your fanfictons suck. You can't write worth crap. Squirrelflight was severely OOC. The recycled plot you used is extremely cliched. Also, blah blah blah isn't allowed in fanfictions! I've reported this! Have a crappy day XD." [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 02:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC)